sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Freeman (actor)
| birth_place = Bay Village, Ohio U.S. | death_date = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | education = | alma_mater = Ohio University | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, puppeteer | years_active = 1972–present | notable_works = Puppeteer for Tito Swing on Shining Time Station Voice of Jafar in Disney's Aladdin and its first direct-to-video sequel | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | website = | signature = | death_palce = | hometown = }} Jonathan Freeman (born February 5, 1950) is an American actor, voice actor, singer and puppeteer, known for puppetering and voicing Tito Swing in Shining Time Station and for voicing Jafar in Disney's ''Aladdin'' franchise, as well as the Kingdom Hearts franchise and the [[Aladdin (2011 musical)|2011 Aladdin musical]]. Early life Freeman was born in Cleveland, Ohio on February 5, 1950. He graduated from Ohio University. Career As well as being the voice of Jafar in Aladdin, Freeman is also known for being the puppeteer for Tito Swing of the Jukebox Band (Flexitoon Puppets) on the PBS series Shining Time Station. In 1994, he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical for his role in She Loves Me. Additionally, he appeared in the Broadway revival productions of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, The Producers, On the Town, and 42nd Street, during which his caricature was drawn for Sardi's restaurant in 2002. Freeman can be heard on the 1997 Varèse Sarabande studio recording of the flop 1965 musical Drat! The Cat!. He was also seen on stage as Cogsworth in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and originated the role of Grimsby in Disney's Broadway production of The Little Mermaid. Freeman began his run starring as Admiral Boom and the Bank Chairman in the Broadway production of Mary Poppins on December 12, 2009. Freeman reprises his role as Jafar on stage in the new musical adaptation of Aladdin, which played at Seattle's 5th Avenue Theatre from July 7–31, 2011.Jonathan Freeman Will Bring Jafar from Screen to Stage in Disney's Aladdin at 5th Avenue He is currently reprising the role in the Broadway production, which opened in March 2014 at the New Amsterdam Theatre,Adam Jacobs and Courtney Reed Will Co-Star in Disney's Aladdin; Complete Cast Announced Playbill, Retrieved September 17, 2013 and he is the only actor from the original cast of the animated film to do so. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre work Broadway credits * Aladdin as Jafar (Original Broadway Cast) * Mary Poppins as Admiral Boom and the Bank Chairman (Replacement) * The Little Mermaid as Grimsby (Original Broadway Cast) * Beauty and the Beast as Cogsworth (Replacement) * The Producers as Roger De Bris (Replacement) * 42nd Street as Bert Barry * On the Town as Pitkin W. Bridgework * How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying as Mr. Bratt * She Loves Me as Headwaiter – Nominated – Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical * Platinum as Minky * Sherlock Holmes as Lightfoot McTague (Replacement – RSC Transfer) Off Broadway credits * Of Thee I Sing as Senator Lyons (City Center Encores) * Finian's Rainbow as Finian (Irish Repertory) * A Class Act as Lehman (Manhattan Theatre Club) * An Empty Plate In The Cafe Du Grand Boeuf as Claude (Primary Stages) * Sail Away as Joe (Carnegie Hall) * Wall To Wall as Frank Loesser (Symphony Space) * Li'l Abner as Dr. Rasmussen (City Center Encores) * On The Town as Pitkin W. Bridgework (Public Theater/Delacourte) * In A Pig's Valise as Zoot/Gut (Second Stage) * Claptrap as Harvey (Manhattan Theater Club) * Bertrano as Louie/Momo (Primary Stages) * Confessions Of Billie as Conrad Gerhardt (Performing Garage) * Thirteen Days To Broadway as Cy (890 Studios) * Babes In Arms as Steve (Playwrights' Horizon) * Pinocchio as Fire Eater (Marionette Theater) * The Miser as Cleante (Greenwich Mews) * Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme as Dancing Master Regional/Stock credits * Restoration Comedy as Sir Novelty (Seattle Repertory Theater) * A Christmas Carol as Scrooge (Bay Street Theater) * You Can't Take It with You as Boris Kolenkov (Bay Street Theater) * An Empty Plate In The Cafe Du Grand Boeuf as Claude (Berkshire Theater Festival) * Peter Pan as Hook/Mr. Darling (Austin Musical Theater) * How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying as Bert Bratt (La Jolla Playhouse) * Fortinbras as Claudius (La Jolla Playhouse) * Babes In Toyland as Gonzorgo (Houston Grand Opera) * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum as Marcus Lycus (La Jolla Playhouse/Orange County Performing Arts Center) * The Flowering Peach as Shem (Coconut Grove Playhouse) * Emigration Of Adam as Issac Kurtzik (Williamstown Theater Festival) * Gay Divorce as Teddy (Goodspeed Opera House) * The Student Prince as Hubert (Milwaukee Melody Top) * Can-Can as Boris * Arsenic and Old Lace as Jonathan (Meadowbrook Theater) * The Desert Song as Benny (Coachlight Theater) * George Washington Slept Here (play) as Steve (Berkshire Theater Festival) * How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying as Bud Frump (Coachlight Theater) Soundtrack References External links * * Category:1950 births Category:Male actors from Ohio Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:Disney voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:Ohio University alumni